


slow

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post sex cuddling, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're taking it slow, remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow

**Author's Note:**

> post-court case relationship.

“We’re taking it slow, remember?” Robert says into the darkness, Aaron wrapped around him and his hipbones pushed in tight. The bed creaks too much and Robert’s sure he can hear Chas snoring and it shouldn’t be okay - he used to hate this ‘cosy’ living - but it is. It’s better.

“Are you taking the piss?” Aaron says sleepily, beard scratching warm on Robert’s skin. He’s warm everywhere, hand in Robert’s armpit and a foot between his legs; the sheet’s twisted at their waists but they hardly need it.

“No?”

“There was nothing slow about what we just did,” Aaron grumbles and it’s stupid but Robert feels himself blush. It’s not a lie, it was desperate and crazy and amazing as always but still different. It isn’t fleeting.

“That doesn’t mean - you can ask me to go. Or I can - I can give you space, if you need it.” Aaron’s quiet. There’s just little breaths, and the dip of his head, and he says, “Do you need space?” so unsure Robert flinches.

“ _No_. No, Aaron, I have _too_ much space,” he says honestly, and it’s taken a long time to admit it. To know it completely. “I didn’t know what to do with it before I met you.”

“Jesus, Robert.” Aaron grabs for him, unseeing, paws at his neck to press an open mouth against Robert’s own. Robert can’t say no to it, like sense memory, like every bone in his body settles, thinks _this is the place we belong_.

“I meant it,” he finally manages to tell Aaron, unable to fight his smile. “Just say the word. You asked me not to push and I don’t expect - ”

“I know,” Aaron says, and his words are warm too, against Robert’s cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
